


Dolls

by asari



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, kpop, multiplepairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asari/pseuds/asari
Summary: Welcome to the Dower HouseThis is the beginning to an end.A place of healing, pleasure, and escape.We only ask that you obey four simple rules.Once committed, you must stay till the end of your course.And once you leave, you can never return.So what do you say, stranger? Are you interested, yet?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Lisa/Ten





	1. Chapter 1

I dug this idea out of one of my old diaries, I've been wanting to do this but never had time till now. This will be a series of short chapters, some of the characters might continue on in other chapters, we'll see. Each story will based on different idols. It doesn't matter of its EXO, NCT, BTS, STRAY KIDS, RED VELVET, etc....it'll just depend on what I feel like writing. There is one exception, the three idols you see on the cover page will remain consistent in the storyline. 

I really want this to be a collaborative project, so I'm going to start off with a couple chapters and then will be taking requests for any ships/ members/ scenario you want. 

If you'd like to submit a request please fill out the form here: 

**[REQUEST FORM](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdYszsICbec-8Ip-3iOl-t1nXAuFhwEwdhWdFPyt1FOWBg7YQ/viewform?usp=sf_link) **

If there are any issues, please do let me know ^~^

Any feedback is welcome and subscribe for updates if you want (▰˘◡˘▰)

_All Copyrights @ RAMBLESOFTHELOST 2020_


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring:
> 
> Taeyong [NCT/Super M] + Ten [NCT/Super M]
> 
> Sum: Where Taeyong returns after being missing for 3 years and Ten is just the right reporter to uncover the mystery of his disappearance.

“If I told you it was real, would you believe me?”

Ten curled his fingers around the mug, warmth seeping into his skin. That morning was frigid - the low hum of the diner’s heater working hard to accommodate the influx of new customers.

His half-eaten cinnamon bun rested between them; he stared at it for a while - half wishing he had finished it prior to the meeting.

He cleared his throat. “That depends,” he replied, glancing up at the young man sitting across from him - at the way his arms moved ever so slowly over deep and restless eyes.

“Depends on what?”

Ten twirled his ink pen around a few times and then set it down beside his yellow notepad. Despite its blank state, he had a few words forming already in his mind.

“Depends,” he tapped on the table, “if you’re really not making all of this up, Tae.”

He remembered reading the handout, the news flashing on his mobile screen during his senior year at ACU.

The other finally lifted his head, a brush of dark hair screening his penetrating gaze.

Lee Taeyong. Age 25.

A close friend.

Missing for the past three years.

Mysteriously returned.

_Delusional_ , that was the word swimming in Ten’s mind. Three years was a long time, who knew what had happened over the course of those years.

He was found wandering in the woods, and yet his condition was perfect. No maladies, not tattered clothing, no signs of starvation - it left the doctors wondering.

Every media outlet had rushed to get a private interview with him, to find out all the gruesome details of theories splashed in the news during his absence.

But Lee Taeyong had remained silent - locked up in the hospital’s private ward. It was a lucky thing his father held so much power as a Senator.

Ten had often thought of reaching out, of course, but what could he say? He had only questions, after all, and as a reporter, he was surely not welcome.

So imagine his surprise when his cell rang the night before, a soft and familiar voice at the other end of the call.

_Ruby’s Diner. 8 am. I’ll tell you everything._

Out of everyone, Taeyong had called him - was willing to open up to him. But the story he heard just moments ago seemed far fetched, unexpected, and borderline deranged.

He picked up his pen again.

 _Was this the reason Taeyong’s father was keeping him away?_ he thought. The media would have jumped on this like crows and attacked every angle of Taeyong’s credibility and sanity.

He met his gaze, ebony hiding a measure of something he couldn’t comprehend. There was truth in his eyes, a definitive belief in the words he had shared.

“Look…,” Ten sighed, “let’s just start from the beginning again.”

“I already told you,” Taeyong frowned.

“I know, but I need to hear it again.”

A bitter chuckle escaped Taeyong’s lips. It flooded the room, forcing the other customers to turn and stare.

“You don’t believe me,” he stated bitterly, his gaze darkening.

Ten sighed again. “It’s a little hard to believe, Tae. I mean you’re telling me for the past three years, you’ve been staying at some manor in the middle of the mountains? I’ve searched for that name everywhere, there’s not even a location like that on the map.”

Taeyong rubbed his temples, pushing his hair back against his skull. Ten could see the frustration building in the corners of his mouth.

“It’s real,” Taeyong defended, “The Dower House is real. You can’t find it because you’re not a guest.” He placed his head within his palms, his eyes closed as if recalling a specific memory.

“Alright,” Ten conceded, “Let’s say it is real. How did you even find it?”

Taeyong pressed his lips together, his head raised as he leaned back to settle into the booth.

“A guide,” he explained, “ a guide took me there.”

“A guide?”

Taeyong nodded. He turned to look out the window, his eyes reflecting the low fog hanging in the outside air.

“That’s not important though,” he voiced, “The problem is I need to go back, and I… I can’t.”

Ten raised a brow. “Why not? Can’t the guide just take you back?”

Taeyong shook his head. He remained silent for a while, lost in his own thoughts - Ten took the opportunity to jot down some notes on his pad.

“My time was up,” Taeyong murmured, “They wouldn’t let me stay.” His voice cracked a bit. “I thought he’d ask me to stay….that he’d….”

Ten stopped writing and watched his friend. There was a certain sadness in his friend’s complexion - a longing in his voice.

“Who are you talking about?” he inquired.

Taeyong looked back at him, his jaw clenched. There was no answer.

“Okay,” Ten took his silence as a refusal to reveal the name, “What about the Dolls you talked about? Was he one of them?”

Taeyong blinked, a pause and then he nodded, slowly.

“And these Dolls, they’re some kind of advanced AI robots or something?” Ten questioned sarcastically.

“I know how it sounds,” Taeyong uttered, “I know, but they were real. All of them, so real. You could never tell the difference between them and —.”

Ten held up his hand to cut him off. “Let’s assume what you’re saying actually exists. You actually went there willingly?”

“Yea.”

“Why?”

“…I’m not sure. Maybe because he invited me…”

“He?”

Taeyong stared back - a blank look in his eyes.

Ten sipped at his hot tea, his notepad now fully cluttered with notes from their conversation. He still had so many questions.

Taeyong had stayed silent for the longest time, finally now biting into the sandwich that Ten had ordered for him.

It was almost 10 am now. They had spent the last two hours going over every detail of Taeyong’s story.

“Can I ask you a question?” Ten asked, “Let’s be real for a moment. You know how delirious this story sounds, Tae. You know if I take this to my boss, he’s going to spin this. So why tell me at all?”

Taeyong gulped his last bite. “Because I need a favor.”

Ten narrowed his gaze.

“I need you to go there.”

“Where?”

“The Dower House.”

Ten chuckled in disbelief. “You’re joking.”

Taeyong shook his head.

“Why?”

“To pass something on to someone.”

“Who?”

Taeyong’s cell buzzed on the table. He picked it up to check his message.

“I need to go,” he noted, and then reached into his pocket to take out two emerald envelope. He slid them across the table. “Here.”

Ten glanced down. The first envelope was blank, sealed with red wax. Ten assumed that was the letter Taeyong wanted him to pass on. _But to who?_

The second envelope was different.

Right there, in cursive lettering was his name, his full name - a name not everyone knew. He looked at his friend again, as Taeyong got up to put on his thick wool coat.

“Tae…what is this?”

Taeyong glanced down at him, a sad grin pulling at his lips.

“Your invitation.”

* * *

Ten leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table as he stared at the two envelopes. Taeyong had left just moments before, without another word or explanation, and a promise that they would talk more later.

Ten sat alone in the booth, his fingers slowly unsealing the envelope with his name on it.

There was a scent of roses and evergreen that grew stronger as he pulled out a white card. He sat there, staring mindlessly at its contents, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

It slipped from his hand, landing softly on the table. He took a breath and then another. His eyes traced over the ink, letters curled in elegant penmanship.

Taeyong’s story flashed fresh in my mind. There it was, just as his friend had told him.

The invitation.

  
  


* * *

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

You have been cordially invited as a guest at the Dower House.

Kindly report to the G701 bus top at 8 am Saturday.

A guide will be waiting.

* * *


	3. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring:
> 
> Baekhyun x Kyungsoo [EXO]; Lisa [BlackPink]; Ten [NCT]
> 
> Sum: Where Ten meets his guide & Baekhyun handles some shady business.

“Do you have it?”

Kyungsoo turned, his weary eyes narrowing at the figure now emerging from the darkness of the alleyway.

“Yea,” he answered.

This was not exactly his idea of fun - waiting for 30 minutes in the shadiest part of town with the temperature dropping every minute.

Although, refusing Baekhyun’s call would have left him in a very uncomfortable position.

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist. 4 am. He hated tardiness.

“You’re late,” he scowled, pulling out a small amber bottle from his coat pocket and handing it to the other.

“It’s hard to leave unnoticed,” Baekhyun replied. He held the bottle up so that the ambient light from a nearby streetlamp could penetrate through.

A clear blue pill sat inside the glass.

Kyungsoo tried to study his reaction, but it was tough especially when Baekhyun’s face was covered under the shade of a black cap - streaks of ebony hair poking out the sides.

He was also dressed oddly light for the chill morning of winter - dark distressed jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, unzipped. His skin was pale, cheeks slightly rouge from the cold as puffs of frost escaped his lips.

Kyungsoo pulled his own overcoat tighter, shivering and desperately wanting to return to the warmth of his apartment.

“You Dolls really don’t feel anything, huh?” he muttered, again bitter about having to wake up so early.

Baekhyun blinked, turning to him - lips pulled to the side.

“Thanks for this, Soo,” he ignored the question, pocketing the bottle to a concealed lining inside his leather jacket, “I owe you one.”

“This is the last time,” Kyungsoo stated, “I won’t do this again.”

Baekhyun nodded.

“And Suho won’t find out about this?.” Kyungsoo inquired

Baekhyun raised a brow. “Since when were you scared of Suho?”

Kyungsoo frowned. “That thing,” he nudged his head, “It’s illegal. I shouldn’t even be making it. If Suho finds out I’ve been giving them to you, he’ll —.”

A chuckle. “Don’t worry, Soo,” Baekhyun gave him a coy smile, “I won’t tell if you won’t,” he paused, “Anyways, thanks again.”

He waved his hand airily and then turned to walk away.

“Baek…”

He turned back to acknowledge the other.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

The words sat heavy in Baekhyun’s mind. After a while, he nodded and then walked off into the darkness - leaving Kyungsoo alone, shivering in the middle of the alley.

* * *

Ten coughed into his sleeve, his wool overcoat buttoned tight and muffler wrapped around his neck. The wind was picking up as he jumped up and down in place just to keep his body warm.

He looked up at the sign. G701.

It was the last bus stop on the green line out of town, the last stop dividing the urban and the hill country. The roads were empty. He walked over to the bench and took a seat, sighing under the heat of the lamps above.

The two envelopes were fitted inside his pocket, the texture of the paper pressed against his right palm.

He had debated being there at all. Unlike what Taeyong had promised him, the diner was the last time they had been able to talk.

Ten had called the hospital every day since then, only to hear from a very unkindly nurse that Taeyong would not be taking any calls that day.

He pressed his lips together, skin chapped, and dry. Despite how unbelievable his friend’s story had been - the invitation had left him curious.

And as a reporter, the last thing he could do was ignore his curiosity. It took a hold on him until the day came.

Saturday 8 am.

He had been awake all night, nervous, excited, and unsure.

He took out his cell.

7:59 am.

Silence and then a roar of an engine.

He looked up and to the left.

A black SUV was approaching.

He stood up - his heart picking up the pace and beating against his chest.

The wait seemed endless like time slowed for a moment as the car came to a stop in front of him.

He gulped.

The driver got out, an old man in a suit, white gloves, and a cap. He walked to the back and then opened the door.

Ten noticed her lashes first, long and curled as she blinked, getting out of the van. She was tall, lean, her skin pale against the lavender long-sleeved shirt and dark skirt.

A blink again. He noticed her eyes next - dark and mysterious, a striking difference to her bleached shoulder-length hair.

“Chittaphon?” she asked, her arms folded.

He gulped. “Uh…um Ten. I go by Ten.”

She paused and then nodded.

“You have the invitation?”

“Yea,” he fumbled to get it out of his coat, passing it to her like a child.

The corner of her lip turned up, a twinkle in her eye.

“You can keep it,” she commented and then nodded to the driver, who went back to his seat, “I’ll be your guide during your stay at the Dower House. Get in.”

She went back into the car leaving the door open.

Ten held onto the invitation tight in his hand. He took a deep breath.

_This was it._

And then he followed her inside.

They drove for what seemed like 30 minutes. In awkward silence.

His guide was looking out her window, dazed.

He cleared his throat.

“Um….I don’t know your name.”

She turned her head slowly, studying him like he was some interesting product on the market.

“Lisa,” she replied.

“Nice to meet you.”

She nodded.

“So…this place. The Dower House? It’s real?”

She stared at him again, her eyes narrowing.

“Yes, of course,” she replied as if he had just said something absurd.

And that was the last of their conversation during the drive.

Ten’s mind was reeling. After all his research, there was no mention of the Dower House in any news articles, business bureaus, institutions, or maps.

_If this place was real, why was it kept hidden all this time?_

He thought back about what Taeyong had shared.

_And if Taeyong had been a guest, why did they not let him back in?_

The blank envelope still sat in his pocket - he had failed to find out who exactly he was supposed to give the letter to. But apparently, it had meant a lot to Taeyong to ask him this favor, especially one such as this.

He glanced out the window - evergreen trees now surround them. At some point, they had turned to a dirt road, now deep within the woods.

But the trees were fading slowly now, less and less as the landscape became clear again and he could see mountains. Tall and looming mountains.

Mountains that he had never seen on the map - that type of terrain did not exist, not anywhere near the town.

He gulped again.

Slowly then, he could see as they got closer - a massive building, a manor, white with tattered shutters.

They pulled up to a brick courtyard in front, a complete stop near the front of the manor.

The driver came around and opened the door. Ten stepped out, a breath of disbelief escaping his lips as he stood in front of the looming manor.

“Welcome to the Dower House,” Lisa whispered behind him.

  
  


* * *

He stood in front of the antique mirror, staring at his own reflection and pushing back his dark hair - previously flattened by the cap now resting on his dresser. The thin shirt sat loosely on his build, tucked into a tight pair of jeans. On his collarbone was a flash of silver string, the rest hidden underneath his shirt.

This part of the manor was his, a private space restricted to the others.

He pressed his palm against the glass, twitching as a blue light flickered and then flashed around the shape of his hand. It blinked twice and then he removed his hand.

Bright blue letters jumped into the face of the mirror.

_‘Welcome Resident. Please state your ID'_

“Doll #01,” he voiced.

The screen blinked twice again.

_‘Doll #01 Byun Baekhyun. Confirmed. Would you like to link?'_

“Yes,” he answered, immediately placing his palm on the glass again.

_‘Link Connected. Latest memory data uploaded.’_

The mirror flashed again, this time tiles of images and videos appearing on the screen. Some were of his meeting with Kyungsoo just an hour ago. He paused for a second, studying them all, cherishing them for a moment.

He glanced down at the amber bottle sitting on the counter, his fingers uncapping the cork. He picked it up and tilted it - the blue pill falling into his palm.

He stood there for minutes - one hand still on the mirror, the pill on his other hand, and the grid of images flashing on the mirror.

When he was ready, he slipped the pill onto his tongue and then swallowed.

It only took a minute to react, the mirror blinked one last time - the grid of images slowly erasing one by one until there was nothing left.

He watched his reflection, a sadness in his gaze as his dark eyes took on a hue of murky green. He frowned and then grabbed his coat, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

On the mirror, letters formed - a ring of blue light swirling.

_‘Upgrade Complete. Memories of Lee Taeyong Erased.’_

And then it faded into nothing - just a simple antique mirror with the reflection of the empty amber bottle sitting on the counter.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I'm having a lot of fun with the characters. Remember if you have an requests for specific idols (from any group) or scenarios please submit it in the form link posted on chapter 1 :). I'd like to make Dolls more collaborative rather than me just writing, hehe ^_^.
> 
> Also thank you for subscribing and giving this piece a chance!


	4. Voice I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring:
> 
> Jimin (BTS) & Tiffany (SNSD)
> 
> Sum: Where Tiffany just happens to find the perfect Doll for Jimin.

* * *

**PART ONE**

* * *

“Ya! Are you even listening?!!!”

The cafeteria fell into an abrupt silence, heads turning to look at the commotion. Jimin broke out of his trance, his lips parting into a childish grin as he focused back on the vision before him.

Despite her positively furious state, Tiffany’s ears were red from embarrassment due to the pairs of eyes now directed in their direction. She shrunk in her chair, trying to pull her large fedora low enough to cover her small face.

It didn’t exactly help - she was already drawing attention from her extravagant black slip and freshly blown-out hair.

Jimin chuckled, his eyes stretching at the corner of his lips. He watched the way she gingerly tossed her dark hair over her exposed shoulders - as if the sudden attention had no impact on her.

“This is all your fault,” she hissed low, crossing her long legs under the table.

“Sorry, Noona,” he mumbled, “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Tiffany frowned, a warm concern now building on her face. “Are you having nightmares, again?”

Jimin hesitated - it wasn’t exactly a topic he wanted to expand on in such a public arena. Although, Tiffany Hwang was someone he considered a mentor and a friend - someone who had helped him get past all those awkward stages of his dancing career. Through a couple of modeling shoots they had done together, they had grown close - close enough that the tabloids now stamped their headlines with scandals about them ‘secretly dating’.

He rolled his eyes just thinking about it.

Sure, Tiffany was absolutely one of the most stunning girls he had ever met, and maybe he did hold some type of affection towards her in a way. But he wouldn’t push it that far, not ever. Besides, she was already dating some no-name actor, who he still hadn’t figured out because she refused to name him.

“Uh…Jimin?” Tiffany leaned forward, her elbows resting on the hardwood table.

“I…uh…yea I am,” Jimin pushed back his baby-pink hair, “but I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

Tiffany nodded understandingly, reaching over to pat his hand.

“Okay, I understand,” she poked at her red jello jiggling on her tray and scrunched her nose. “I can’t believe they’re serving this. Again! I really have to talk to Suho about this - they’re seriously slacking off in the kitchen. I mean what am I paying them for!”

“You’re not. We were invited remember?” Jimin pointed out, “Besides, they did have carrot cake. You could have gotten that.”

“And miss the chance to complain to Joonmyun?” Tiffany cocked her brow, a twinkle in her eye. “No way, I love our little chats.”

“Chats?” Jimin chuckled, “I’m pretty sure that’s not what he calls them.”

Tiffany shrugged, pushing away her tray. She took off her shades, sliding them over her head and revealing her make-up-less face.

“Still, at least if I go over to that side of the manor, I might get to see Jungkook and Baek again.”

Jimin raised his brow.

“You’re not serious?”

“Of course I am! They’re the best looking Dolls here - it's a shame we can’t pick one of them, you know! I mean what criteria is Suho even using to match them? I’ve applied at least five or six times now!”

Jimin smirked. “I thought you had a boyfriend?”

Tiffany gasped, offended. “Of course I wouldn’t cheat! But aren’t you at all curious what it’s like?”

“Not really.’

“You’re only saying that because you haven’t seen them.”

“Uh, hello….” Jimin gestured his hand to some of the Dolls in the cafeteria busy chatting up with the guests.

“No, no.” Tiffany shook her head, “Those are all normies, Suho keeps the premium ones locked up. Although, I can see why, they were both a little odd,” she tapped her chin thoughtfully, “I mean Baek was friendly but he didn’t say much, just normal greetings, and then Jungkook - that boy never said a word. Not one!”

“Who cares?” Jimin shrugged, “I’m sure you talked enough for the both of them.”

Tiffany frowned, plopping her mold of jelly onto her friend’s plate as revenge. 

“Seems like the tabloid has calmed down a bit, at least,” Tiffany mused, “I guess coming here was really a great idea.”

“Yea,” Jimin agreed.

“It is kind of weird, though, don’t you think? That we both got an invitation at the exact same time?”

Jimin nodded, and then smiled. “It’s been great so far, though. This is the first week off I’ve had without any schedules.”

“True,” Tiffany laughed, “It still feels weird sometimes, ” she glanced around the cafeteria, “They’re so real that sometimes I think they’re human. It’s hard telling the difference.”

Jimin blinked.

“The Dolls,” she clarified.

“Oh….yea.”

“So…” she started, “um….I have been sort of wondering. I’m sure Suho talked to you about it, but have you thought about it? Getting one?”

Jimin groaned.

“What?” she asked, pretending to be surprised.

“Not again, Noona. I told you I don’t need one.”

“Okay okay, I know. But before you shut down the idea completely. Will you at least meet with one? I asked Suho to find me one day before yesterday, and she’s really cute —”

“Stop!” Jimin raised his hand, “what do you mean you asked him? Were you actually looking for one for me?”

Tiffany bit her lips nervously. “No,” she answered and changing her story, “of course not. I just happened to bump into her when I went to visit Suho.”

“Uh-huh,” Jimin raised his brow.

“Really!”

“Yea, I totally believe you,” Jimin scoffed.

“Okay!” Tiffany gave up, “So maybe I did ask him, but really I’m like 100% sure you’re going to like her. You even like the same ----.”

“Nope,” Jimin interrupted and stood up, grabbing his tray and walking away.

Tiffany quickly followed - her high heels clicking against the wood floors.

“Just one meeting!” she insisted, “it’s not like you have anything better to do anyway.”

Jimin stopped - an irritated frown on his face.

“And how do you know that?”

“Oh come on! Park Jimin! How long have I known you,” she crossed her arms, like a mother scolding her infant. “Besides, you’re lonely, I can tell.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Oh really? Then tell me. Did you even leave your room this whole week?’

“Yes, I did.”

“Without me?”

Jimin frowned, catching the smirk on her face.

“Exactly!” she noted, “Which is why you need a Doll to brighten you up a bit, show you around this place. I mean you have 140 acres of land to explore!!!”

Jimin sighed. “You’re never going to let this go will you?”

“Nope,” Tiffany beamed - completely confident she won, “Look at least meet her. I can ask Suho to include a trial run and if you don’t like it, we’ll just end the contract. Besides, if we’re going to be stuck here for who knows how long, I want you to at least have some fun!”

Jimin sighed again, staring pensively at the hope building in her gaze.

“One meeting” he muttered.

Tiffany shrieked in delight, literally jumping into his arms and almost knocking off his tray - adding more suspicious glances their way.

“I swear you’re not going to regret this!” she exclaimed.

“I already am.”

“OMG, I’m so excited to set this up! I have to go tell Suho now!” she pulled back, already starting to walk away, “I’ll set up something for this evening okay? Just be in the cigar room around 7.”

“Yea yea,” Jimin waved her away.

He shook his head, walking towards the garbage to throw away the rest of his food until he realized something.

He turned quickly back.

“Wait, Tiff! What’s her name?!” he yelled.

But she was already long gone and now everyone was staring at him. Jimin gulped and then blushed, getting rid of his tray and then running out of the cafeteria as fast as he could.


	5. Voice II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring:
> 
> Jimin (BTS) x Chaeyoung (Twice)  
> ft. Tiffany (SNSD); Baekhyun (EXO); Jungkook (BTS)

* * *

**PART TWO**

* * *

There was always something about fall that left her wanting - the hue of reds, oranges, and browns crowding the courtyard. It moved her beyond any word she could create with her limited data.

She would stay up nights just to watch the faint hue of strawberry-orange paint against the sky in the early mornings; it left her with an unmeasurable bliss.

Sometimes, she would imagine the colors coming alive like fire-flies - washing over the dreary residents that passed through the house. And sometimes, she could find colors hidden in the meshes of their shadows - like the ones in the two figures below rushing across the grassy field -

\- one with rolls of drawings tucked under his arm and the other with a boisterous laugh that left her smiling.

Other times, the colors were vibrant and magnetic. Those were rare - notes so mellow and sweet, so thrilling that she could hardly contain her excitement.

When she found those - it was always sudden, impatient, and ceaselessly demanding her attention.

She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her window sill - sighing with the light push of the breeze. In the corner of her eye, she could spot pale bubble-gum hair moving with the wind and shielding the gaze of a man.

He walked to the center of the field that morning, his back turned to her - waiting.

Waiting for the same thing as she was. 

After a while, he began to sing. It started with a hum and then words. She closed her eyes, melting in the warmth of his tone. 

The sun had yet to rise and it was hard to see, but his colors were unyielding.

A distraction.

A distraction that demanded her attention.

She blinked, unknowingly resting her face on her palm as she studied the outline of his silhouette.

_A deep midnight blue,_ she thought, _he would look good in a deep midnight blue._

She waited as the warm hues of the sun flooded against the pink, colors swimming all around him.

It wasn’t until later when the colors washed out into a dreadful grey - when she waited the next morning for a bubblegum-pink that never came.

It wasn’t until then that Chaeyoung realized -

\- for the first time in a long time, she had missed the sunrise that day.

* * *

“Hurry up, will you?”

“Why?” Jimin grumbled, pushing back his unkempt hair, “It’s not like this is a serious appointment. I’m just meeting her right?”

Tiffany rolled her eyes, pulling on his blue-grey jumper as she dragged him along.

“I can’t believe you decided to take a nap now - of all times!” she continued to nag, “I told you to be ready by 7! And would it have killed you to at least dress up a little?”

Jimin frowned.

“What’s wrong with what I have on?” he looked down at his jumper and dark jeans.

He caught his friend sighing and then chuckled at her franticness.

“This isn’t funny!” she scowled.

“Relax~” Jimin grinned, “Jesus, you’re more wound up than I am and you’re not even the one meeting this Doll.”

“This is just a first meeting,” Tiffany reminded him again, for the umpteenth time. “Joonmyun’s agreed to a temporary two-week contract if you sign today.”

“Got it.”

Tiffany sighed again, stopping in her tracks.

“Look,” she softened a bit, “I know you don’t want to do this, but can you at least try this out? It’s for two weeks. And who knows, maybe you guys will have a lot in common. This will be fun! But just, try to get to know her before you make any judgments okay? She’s a bit different from the rest of the Dolls, but Joonmyun’s said a lot of good things about her. I mean I think you’ll really like her - she’s absolutely —”

“Noona, really?!” Jimin interrupted, “Can you just let me meet her first?”

Tiffany slapped her hand on his shoulders, resting it there for a moment and then shaking her head.

“I really wish you would’ve dressed up a little.”

“It’ll be fine,” Jimin assured again, “Besides, she’s just a Doll. What does it matter what I look like to her.” He chuckled, packing a few steps ahead.

“Yea,” Tiffany muttered under her breath, “that’s because you haven’t seen her yet.”

* * *

“Ready?”

“I feel like I should be asking you that. You look like a nervous wreck,” Jimin raised one brow.

They were standing in front of the cigar lounge - it was actually the first time Jimin had strolled to the West Wing of the manor. A strange aroma of cedar and lavender flooded his senses.

“I’m nervous for you, idiot!” Tiffany pushed back Jimin’s stray bang one last time, “I think that should do it.”

She looked him up and down. “I guess this is the best we can do for now.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Now remember. Be nice –”

“yea yea”

“— and try to strike up a conversation. She’s younger than you so she might be shy. Also, she lost her sight a while ago so just —.”

“Wait, what?!”

“What?” Tiffany asked back, baffled.

“You never told me that.”

“It’s not a big deal really,” she shrugged, entirely avoiding eye contact.

“Not a big deal?” Jimin scoffed, a slight frown on his face, “How exactly is she supposed to be my guide around this place if she can’t see?”

“As I said,” Tiffany waved her hand airily, “not a big deal. You can lead her anyways. Oh look it's time,” she shoved him towards the door, “By the way, her name is Chaeyoung. Good luck!”

And before he could argue with her, she sauntered back down the all - or more like ran - leaving him alone again with a cold fear now lodged in his parched throat.

* * *

Jimin cleared his throat for what felt like the sixth time as he sank deeper into the rigid couch. The glass carafe was already empty on the coffee table as he gulped down the last glass of water.

Was that his eight glass or ninth? He couldn’t remember.

The air hung thick with silence as he peeked across from him at the downcast head of shoulder-length chocolate hair and pale hands folded across a chiffon dress.

It took exactly three seconds after Jimin entered the room and saw her to realize that he made a grave mistake.

A terribly grave mistake.

The Doll in front of him was fitted with a baby-blue ruffled dress with some floral embellishments on the short-sleeved arms and black snake-print heels. With every cautious blink, he could even catch the bit of kohl-lined navy on her eyelids that contrasted well with her waved deep brown hair.

It was a look that said ‘I-just-spent-3-hrs-getting-ready-for-you’.

And now, Jimin sat there uncomfortably in his jumper, feeling extremely regretful as he unconsciously pushed back his unruly hair again.

He peeked again, gulping when a tinge of honey swirled in her eyes.

Tiffany was right, of course, and he groaned inwardly at even having to admit that. This Doll was indeed very different than any of the others - he stared at her before realizing he had not even introduced himself yet.

He gasped an audible _oh_ which caught her attention.

“Um…” he cleared this throat again, “ Hi….uh I’m Jimin.”

She tilted her head.

“Jimin,” she repeated, but the way she worded his name made him blush.

“And you’re Chaeyoung?” he inquired.

She nodded, finally her lips parting into a warm smile. Even if she could not see, it felt strange to Jimin as their eyes met for the first time that evening.

“How long have you lived here?” Jimin tried and then frowned - thinking he should have looked up conversation topics prior to the meeting.

“I've been awake for two years,” Chaeyoung replied, “You?”

“Ah…It’s been a couple of months. I checked in with my friend, Tiffany.”

Chaeyoung tilted her head again - the gesture made Jimin smile.

“Oh…Tiffany, she’s a senior in my agency. We work together.”

Chaeyoung nodded, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

“So….Tiff said you help out at the nurse’s station?”

“Yes. As an assistant.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

“It’s okay,” she laughed, “It’s enough to pass the time. What do you do?”

“I’m a dancer.”

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

Jimin shrugged, a fleeting pride passing through but then he realized that she could not see.

“It’s alright,” he replied. He bit his lip, their eyes meeting again and catching a slight rouge building on Chaeyoung’s cheeks.

_Strange,_ Jimin thought, _she seems so human._

“So….I’m not really sure how these things go, um…the contract and stuff.”

Chaeyoung blinked and then nodded.

“Me too. This is my first.”

“Really?” he asked, baffled.

She nodded.

“Oh….” he thought out loud.

She tilted her head again, confusion on her brow as her smile disappeared.

“But I’ve been trained,” she explained, fear evident in her voice “Suho’s updated me with the latest data. I won’t cause any problems, I promise.”

“Oh…No! Um…that’s not what I was worried about,” Jimin rubbed the back of his neck, cursing himself for making her uncomfortable, “I just…this is my first contract too and I'm not really sure how to take care of Dolls or well I was just thinking maybe it might be better if you were with someone more experienced…or….you know…”

He stopped talking, noticing the way she was nodding along - her head dropping lower and lower and a sadness reaching her lips.

“But….” he started again, sensing he had said something entirely stupid, “ If you are okay with me, maybe we can learn together?”

However, Chaeyoung’s complexion remained downcast. For the first time in his life, Jimin wasn’t sure what to do as his hand twitched - thinking if he should go sit beside her to comfort her.

But before he could act, the door burst open as a man wearing a dark grey suit walked in - a poised charm on his face.

“Times up,” he smiled, a manila folder in his hand, “As per the rules, you’ll have 24 hours to decide —.”

“Already?” Jimin stood up, “But Suho, I haven’t –”

“Sorry,” Suho answered, holding up his hand, “Those are the rules. Chaeyoung, please return to your room.”

Chaeyoung nodded, getting up without so much as a glance to Jimin before exiting the room.

“24 hours, Jimin,” Suho reminded him, handing over the manila folder, “You can drop it off at my office.”

Jimin watched blankly as Suho walked out as gracefully and abruptly as he came.

As he recounted the moments before, he groaned out loud - leaning forward and burying his face into his palms.

He stretched his arms, falling back into the couch and leaning his head back so he was looking up at the ceiling.

He groaned again.

“Gawwwddd, I’m such an idiot!!!!”

* * *

“Baek!”

He lifted his head, the stretched bands of cloth falling from his wrist. The doll beside him scowled, scrabbling to catch them before they touched the ground.

“Hey Jimin,” Baekhyun answered, waiting as the pink-haired man struggled to catch his breath, “Have you met Jungkook?” He nodded his head at the other Doll, who was obviously very displeased at having been interrupted.

“Hey again,” Jimin acknowledged. Tiffany had introduced them one by one after his meeting with Chaeyoung the night before.

It was without question why Tiffany praised the two Dolls - Jimin had to admit he had never seen anything like them. It was in the way they carried themselves - this aura that set them apart.

And quite like how Tiffany had shared, there was something odd about the two.

Despite the mystique that shrouded him, Baekhyun seemed the most human from the way he communicated to his friendly complexion, but then that was it. He would never go beyond that like a part of him was lacking or missing.

But still, it was easy talking with him.

On the other hand, there was Jungkook, the ever silent boy with his dark glares and his obvious show of partiality towards Baekhyun.

Last night, Jungkook had ignored Jimin and even now, he continued so - busying wrapping Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun tapped the Doll's hand. “Leave it, Bunny. We’ll deal with it later.”

A dissatisfied frown sat on Jungkook’s face before he nodded and then dismissed himself from the nurse’s station.

“What happened?” Jimin nodded to the partially bandaged hand.

Baekhyun smiled an empty smile. “Just a small accident.” He sat down on a stool, gesturing the other to do the same.

Jimin pulled up another one and sat down.

“Tiff told me,” Baekhyun started, carelessly pulling at the excess cloth hanging from his wrist, “How did the meeting go?”

“Uh, actually that’s what I came to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

Jimin sighed, “I think Chaeyoung hates me now. I sort of hinted that she find someone else and –.”

“Wait,” Baekhyun raised a brow, “Seriously?”

“I know…I know I'm an idiot.“

“More like an ass,” Baekhyun smiled sweetly.

Jimin scrunched his nose. “So, what should I do?”

Baekhyun stood up, stretching. “ I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“But –”

“Go ahead and sign the contract, your deadline’s almost up, right?

“Yea, but — I mean, what about —.”

Baekhyun reached over and patted Jimin’s back. “Don’t worry about Chaeyoung.”

“Why?”

“Hmmm…..” Baekhyun furrowed his brow pensively, “Well, let’s just say a couple of hours ago, a certain Doll came running to me asking advice about a certain someone.”

He winked mischievously.

“Se….,” The warmth in Jimin’s chest grew again, expanding farther and farther, “Seriously?!” His lips parted wide, his teeth flashing as happiness breached his eyes.

“Better sign before it’s too late,” Baekhyun laughed and then parted ways - pushing Jimin towards Suho’s office.


	6. Memory I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Baekhyun [EXO] x Reader [Y/N]  
> Submitted by: Laxykrishan (AFF)  
> Prompt: Kind of like mysterious vibe aura from Baekhyun but like to take care of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first request I got on AFF! My stories are posted there too if you'd rather read it there. I’ve been wanting to try a chapter with reader POV so let’s see how this goes. This will be a two-part or three-part possibly.

* * *

**PART ONE**

* * *

Breath.

The air was frigid and cold - breath crystalizing and grazing against your tongue as it escaped your lips.

A breath and then another.

Every step drew you closer, deeper as the scent of evergreen and morning dew clung onto the threads of your wool cardigan.

The distance brought with it clarity, but the anger still brewed fresh in your mind. You reminisced the past hours.

Their words spewed in the heat of the moment were cruel and thoughtless, and yet you felt no pity for the lack of understanding in your parent's gaze.

Your words were soundless - unheard and ignored. And so you ran - ran with just a small backpack into the shade of darkness, far into the forest without thought.

And here you were, just hours later - your feeble limbs scratched and stomach ravenous.

Dusk settled fast and brought along with it the fear of the unknown.

The forest was eerie, different than what you remembered from your childhood and the thought of something else out there created paranoia.

The worn flashlight in your hand flickered, the battery already diminished energy. You stopped and then frowned, zipping open your backpack to search for new batteries.

You reached in, your fingers bumping into the few packs of power bars, your cellphone, a lighter, and two bottles of water. No batteries.

You sighed, turning your head to look back. There were only shadows in the darkness, deep and unending.

Panic began to set in your mind. Maybe going back home wasn’t such a bad thing.

You took out your cellphone only to find the signal dead and the battery on a 15% charge.

You closed your eyes and cursed at your naivety - at your feeble confidence that you could survive on your own, completely unprepared.

At that moment, a snap of a twig caused you to jump, turning abruptly as you swung your flashlight at the source.

Nothing. Just a small cliff and more trees.

You sighed.

There it was again, another snap and something else.

Your muscles tensed and your feet took a step forward - eyes squinting into the darkness. One step and then another.

It was then that you realized what it was - rushing water, but with the next step, the ground gave away and you fell.

Your voice cried out into the night, arms reaching for anything to hold onto until something hard jutted into your chest.

The pain was delayed - just a second of it as you fell and then plunged, deep into the cold and unforgiving water.

Deep biting through your skin as your lungs gasping for air.

You trashed your legs, grunting as your side pierced with pain. Every moment above water was a moment of air - fresh air that left you wanting and desperate.

The struggle was endless and your consciousness fleeting. The picture of your parent’s face flashed through your mind, memories resurging one by one until the cold was too much -

\- too much for your weary limbs and skin both numb and raw.

The sense for time was lost - lost deep within your unconscious and it wasn’t until you felt fingers wrapping around your wrist that your senses reawakened.

You blinked, the murky water clouding your sight as firm arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you up - closer and closer to the surface.

* * *

Breath.

Your chest fills as warmth envelops your body - skin caressing against silk sheets as you turn, grimacing at the faint pain on your side.

You pat the sheets again and then frown.

A blink.

The vision is obscure - an unfamiliar room, sheer blue curtains billowing through open windows, and a man moving in the background.

He walks up to the bed, setting down a tray with a bowl of porridge and orange juice.

“You’re awake,” he says, noticing your opened eyes.

You blinked again, focusing on his voice. Focusing on the dark wave of his hair and the white open-collared t-shirt clinging to his build.

A gulp.

You grimace as you try to get up. His hand reaches around you, palm pressing against your back as it pushes you upright.

The touch feels cold through your shirt.

You frown - now wondering about the different clothes you have on. It is the extra set of clothes you had stuffed into your backpack.

“Take it slow,” he cautions, “or you’ll open your wound again.”

You pause, suddenly aware of how close he really is and you stare -

\- stare at the depth of his ebony irises and the paleness of his skin.

“Where….where am I?” you manage to say.

He doesn’t answer at first, his brows lifting as he slowly replies, “The Dower House.”

You tilt your head quizzically, but he does not explain - instead, getting up to grab a glass of water and handing it to you.

“Thank you, um….” you pause as you sip on the water.

He watches you for a moment, carefully.

“Baekhyun,” he then answers.

The name sounds foreign and yet familiar on your tongue.

“I’m Y/N,” you offer your name and he nods - his lips parting and then closing again.

“How did I get here?” you question, glancing around at the room. There isn't much but a few glass cabinets with medical equipment and a desk to the side.

“I carried you,” Baekhyun replies as he pulls up a stool and takes a seat.

A warmth crawls through your back and up to your neck - you wonder if he can see your cheeks flushing. You press your lips together.

“You had a branch lodged in your side,” Baekhyun nods at your wound, “Luckily it didn’t hit any major artery.”

You glance down, lifting your shirt slightly to notice the gauze wrapping the width of your waist.

_Did he do that too?_

You touch the rough bandaging with your fingers, uncertain how to thank the man for saving your life.

“Rest tonight,” Baekhyun comments, “I can take you to see Suho tomorrow.”

“Suho?” You ask.

“He runs the house.”

“Oh…” you reply, your breath hitching as the pain returns.

Baekhyun notices and gestures to the bowl of porridge on the bedside table.

“You should eat,” he advises, “to regain your strength.”

You nod, a spell of dizziness clinging to your vision.

“Thank you,” you repeat softly as you set the glass of water down and lean back into the bed. The cool sheets provide relief as your nausea begins to subside. 

“Thank you for everything,” you whisper to no one. 

Your eyelids are close but with every blink, you find him there still - waiting.

Waiting with a curious wonder in his gaze.

His presence there gives you a sense of security and warmth.

A blink and he is gone.

An empty room with the tray of porridge now removed.

Another blink and the covers now reach to your shoulders - the warmth building through your body.

Another blink and you are lost -

\- lost into your unconscious and the lull of unending sleep.


End file.
